


Iris

by ZouisLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouisLove/pseuds/ZouisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I don't want the world to see me<br/>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br/>When everything's made to be broken<br/>I just want you to know who I am" - The Goo Goo Dolls</p><p>Louis and Zayn fall in love but don't want to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I had to put something out there for you guys :/

"It's so many fit girls in here." Zayn pointed out, as he took a sip of his drink. Louis laughed. 

"Well I'm single so they're for me, not you." Louis patted Zayn's back and made his way up to one of the girls. Zayn stared at Louis a bit jealous that he can have any girl and not worry about cheating. Zayn was still with Perrie but he wasn't as happy as he was when he first got with her. He still loves her and cares for her, he's just not sure on marrying her anymore. He's only 22. He still has a life to live before settling down.

Zayn was down to his eighth drink and was starting to feel a bit tipsy. He looked around the club trying to find his best friend but he couldn't find him. So he began walking around, nodding his head to Chris Brown and Tyga 'Ayo'. As he walked around, he spotted a girl dancing to the song and loved the way she moved to the beat. A man carrying a tray of drinks came by Zayn and Zayn grabbed two drinks. He made his way over to the girl and smiled at her handing her a drink. She shook her head. 

Zayn squinted his eyes and smirked. He tried to pass her the drink again and she smiled, "Im the DD tonight, I can't drink." He looked around and gave the drink to a complete stranger. The girl got a bit excited when 'Hell Yeah' By DJ Rapture came on next. While she was dancing, Zayn was just standing there watching her and drinking his drink. When the song finished, the girl walked up to Zayn.

"You gonna dance or just stand there and watch me like a creep?" She asked with a joking tone.

Zayn laughed, "What's your name?"

"My name is Alani but people call me Lani." The black beauty said. 

Zayn stuck his hand out to shake hers, "well, Alani, I'm Za-." Before he could say who he was, she interrupted him.

"I know who you are, Zayn Malik."

"Hmm, so you're a fan?" Zayn said putting his hands on her waist.

She looked down and giggled. "I am, so I know you have a girlfriend. You can't fool me Zayn." She removed his hands from around her waist and walked away from him beginning to dance to some club mix version of 'Drop It Like It's Hot' By Snoop Dogg. (Or whatever he's calling himself now). He went up behind her and started to dance on her. She turned her head and saw it was Zayn grinding on her. She began grinding back on him and he turned her around wanting to look at her face. Zayn was rocking his body, matching the beat while she was shaking her hips. He pulled her closer and he leaned in trying to get a kiss but she smirked and pushed him away, shaking her head.

"We can dance together but I'm not kissing you." He smiled and started to dance again. 

'Guess I'm not getting laid tonight.'

***

After about twenty minutes of dancing, Zayn went to the V.I.P section and brought Alani and a few of her friends with him. 

"Alani," Zayn said, speaking into her ear, due to the music being so loud. "If I wasn't with my Fiance, would you give me a chance?"

She shook her head. "No, because you're not really my type and even if you were my type, I wouldn't because you're trying to cheat on Perrie with me so that means if we were together, you'd be out here trying to cheat on me." Zayn looked at her with a shocked expression. He shrugged; being drunk, shrugging was all he could do at the moment. He took another sip of his twelfth drink while Alani stood up with her friends dancing to 'Bitches N Marijuana' By Chris Brown and Tyga. 

When the song ended, she sat back down and Zayn put his head on her shoulder. She looked at Zayn and felt a bit bad because she knew he had drunk too much. "Zayn, who'd you come here with?" Zayn shrugged and Alani shook her head. Just as she was looking up, she saw Louis coming into the V.I.P. section with them and her jaw dropped. "Oh My God! Louis! AHHHH!" Zayn jumped at the scream and picked his head up looking confused. 

Louis smiled at her and she wanted to cry. She was a big fan of Zayn and also One Direction, but her favorite member was Louis. She loved him to death. "Louis," she said, starting to cry, "can I have a hug?" He nodded and walked up to her. She was full on crying now and Louis wiped her tears before hugging her. She sat back down next to Zayn, shaking.

"So, Louis' your type?" Zayn said in her ear. 

"No." She wiped a few tears, "but his bandmate is."

"Who, Liam?" She shook her head. "Niall?" She shook her head again. "Harry!?" She nodded and turned her head to look at Louis. He shook his head not believing a girl like Alani is attracted to guy like Harry. The two were completely different in Zayn's mind. "If you want, I can hook you two up." Alani turned her head back to Zayn. Since Zayn couldn't have her, why not help Harry out. He could use a girl like Alani, she seemed nice.

"You're lying." She said.

"No, I'm not. Just give me your number and I'll give it to Harry." Alani tilted her head and gave Zayn a 'I don't believe you' look before grabbing his phone and typing her number in. Once she was done, she grabbed Zayn's hand and they went to the dance floor and started dancing together.

***

The night soon came to an end but before Alani and her friends left, Alani made sure to get a picture of her and Louis together. Zayn 'tried' to take one of the two, to show Harry, but the picture came out extremely blurry. Zayn was just completely wasted.

Zayn and Louis were staying at the same hotel along with the other three boys, so they rode in the same truck together.

"I'm cold, Loueh, go get me a blanket." Zayn says, as soon as he enters Louis' hotel room.

"No, you go get it yourself, I'm not your maid." 

Zayn groaned, "you're an asshole." Zayn walked to where Louis' bedroom was and grabbed the sheet off of the bed; he quickly made his way back to the living room and sat on the couch. Louis was wasted himself, not as much as Zayn but still pretty wasted, so he grabbed some turkey meat out of the fridge and began eating it out of the pack. 

"Want some?" No response. He walked up to Zayn and saw him asleep on the couch. He shrugged and was about to go to his room until he saw that Zayn had his big, fluffy blanket. "This shithead stole my blanket." Of course Louis forgot that he told Zayn to grab the blanket. So he called room service and ordered another blanket but before they got to the room with his extra blanket, Louis got comfortable on the couch, next to Zayn, and fell asleep. 

Louis was just very forgetful when he drank.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who do you keep calling, and what did you do to them to make them avoid your calls?" Louis asked as he was backstage, getting ready for the show tonight. Watching as Zayn was a bit annoyed that his phone calls weren't getting answered.

Zayn shrugged. "I don't know, I went to give Liam a call and when I went through my contacts, I saw this name." Zayn turned his phone for Louis to see the name.

"Alani? Who is that?"

"Again, I don't know, thats why I've been calling her. And I saw this weird photo in my phone of you and some girl, I thinks its her." 

"Let me see it, maybe I'll remember something." Louis said as Zayn was trying to contact this 'Alani' once again.

"I deleted, it was extremely blurry. Damnit, she's still not answering." 

"Leave a message then."

Zayn shook his head, "Nah, I'll just leave it alone."

"Here you go Zayn," Harry said as he came around the corner handing a backstage pass to him. Zayn grabbed it and put it in his back pocket.

"So, you are staying tonight?" Louis asked as he went over to a shelf looking for his mic.

"Yeah, got nothing else to do."

Louis seen the rest of the boys going on stage and he looked back at Zayn. "Gotta go rehearse, see ya in a bit." Zayn nodded and sat at the table with all the snacks.

***  
"Payno, I swear to you that, that would be the last time you catch me off guard." Louis said walking from the stage drenched in water. Apparently, before the show, Liam had one of the security guys fill a green bucket of ice cold water for him. Once it was Harry's solo in 'What Makes You Beautiful', Liam discreetly grabbed the bucket that was hiding behind the staircase. He quickly, before Harry's solo ended, went behind Louis and dumped the now melted ice on Louis and it was freezing. The end of Harry's solo was filled with Louis' screams. 

Liam was a laughing mess as he came backstage, handing his mic to a backstage crew worker. "I don't care if it never happens again, at least I got you this time. That's all that matters." Louis shook his head while taking his shirt off.

"What happened to you Loueh." Zayn said, sleep evident in his voice.

"Why don't you ask your friend? The fucker he is." Louis said, trying to get dry.

Zayn began laughing. "What did you do Liam, pour a bucket of water on Louis?" All the boys laughed harder while Louis glared because Zayn was spot on.

"That's exactly what he did." Niall yelled, his face turning red from laughter.

The boys soon settled down, grabbed their phones and made their way to the tour bus.

"Y'all doing anything tonight?" Liam asked no one in particular as they began driving back to the hotel. Zayn and Harry shrugged while the other boys shook their heads.

"Yeah me neither." The rest of the ride was silent, with the boys tweeting about the show and replying to fans on twitter.

***  
"How about we smoke for a bit?" Zayn asked, already pulling some weed out and handing Louis the blunt.

Louis shrugged, "I roll though." Zayn handed Louis the weed and Louis began cleaning out the blunt. "So, what's going on between you and Perrie? You haven't talked about her the past few days."

Zayn ran his hands down his face. "I don't know. It's just not the same being with her anymore. I just feel different." He looked over to Louis and saw him, delicately, placing the weed onto the blunt. "Like, I still love her but I don't think I'm in love with her anymore."

Louis picked the blunt up and licked the ends. "What changed?"

"Louis, I really don't know. All I know is one day, I was hopelessly in love with her and then the next day, I was questioning whether I wanted to be with her or not."

"When was the last time the two of you talked?" As he finished up with the blunt.

"I've texted her but I haven't talked with her." Zayn took the blunt from Louis and lit it. "It's not a big deal though."

Zayn put the joint between his lips and inhaled.

***  
Two hours later, and the two were high and drunk. After they finished their joint, they had one of the guards go out and get some beer. Zayn was just now coming out of the bathroom as he watched Louis eating a bag of chips.

"Can I get some?" Louis handed him the bag and once he turned around, Zayn couldn't help but stare at Louis' bum.

"Bro, did anyone ever tell you that you have a nice bum? Like, its pretty." Louis wasn't really paying attention to Zayn and so he just shrugged. "I'm serious Lou."

Louis turned around so he was facing Zayn. "Serious about what?"

"Your bum, it's a really nice size."

Louis continued to walk into the living room to grab his jacket. "You're weird Zayn but I'm gonna go."

Zayn pouted. "No, I have another joint I want to smoke with you."

"I can't Zayn, it's two thirty and I need to be up by seven." 

"Lou, come on. I'm not tired yet." Zayn sat on the couch with a grunt and patted the spot next to it. Louis sighed and walked around the couch and sat next to Zayn. "Just smoke with me and then if you're too tired, you can sleep over." Zayn looked toward Louis and saw that he was already dozing off.

"But I'm tired now."

Zayn sighed. "Fine." Zayn leaned his head back and turned it to his left so he could get a better look at Louis. He couldn't help but notice his lips, his cheekbones, his hair, and the slow deep breaths that were leaving his mouth, due to him sleeping. These are things that Zayn wouldn't notice if he wasn't drunk or high. Yeah, he's noticed Louis' bum before but never thought to say anything about it, he only mentions it when he's high or sometimes, drunk.

He lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb on Louis cheek. So soft. Louis eyes fluttered and opened. "What are you doing?" Louis asked, closing his eyes.

Zayn shrugged and moved a bit closer to Louis. "Lou, you wanna know something? I haven't had sex in almost two weeks."

"Good for you."

"Not really 'cause I've been horny for the last few days." 

Louis stood up yawning and stretching. "That's really not my problem mate." He walked toward the hallway and went into Zayn's room. "Since you won't let me go to my room, I'm sleeping in here tonight. You're more than welcome to join me." Louis said. He was a bit grumpy due to not getting any sleep. He took his shirt and pants off and got comfortable under the blanket.

Zayn laid on the end of the bed so his feet was hanging off the side of the bed, not realizing that he was just invited to sleep in his own bed. He then felt a kick to his rib and sat up. He looked at the top of the bed and saw Louis asleep. He slowly climbed to the top of the bed and got comfortable by removing his shirt and jeans. Once under the blankets he cuddled up to Louis to where his semi hard cock was poking Louis' perky ass and it was making him much harder. He wasn't meaning for this to happen though. It's just, he and Perrie were sort of going through it, he hasn't had sex in weeks, it was a habit to spoon the other person in the bed with him, being that the other person is always a girl and lastly, Louis' bum was perky and felt really good on his cock.

Zayn rubbed up against Louis' bum some more, until Louis turned over so that he was facing Zayn. "What are you doing?" Louis said, opening his eyes. 

Zayn scooted away a bit and smiled. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

"You're moving to much."

Zayn laughed. He was still high as a kite. "Sorry, I'll try to be still."

Louis pulled the blanket over his head and quickly fell asleep. Once Zayn notice that Louis had fallen back asleep, he put his arm around Louis bringing him close. Louis stirred a bit but continued his slumber. He grabbed a handful of Louis' bum and squeezed it and soon began rubbing on it. He continued to do that until he felt something poking his abdomen.

And he smirked at that.

"Louis." Zayn said, trying to wake him up. "Bro, get up."

Louis eyes fluttered opened. "What?"

"Wanna try something?" Zayn asked removing his hand from Louis' bum.

"What? No, I'm tired." 

"Oh, come on Lou." Louis turned his body, adjusting himself because he just now noticed that he was hard. "Louis, you don't even know what I want to try and you're already ruling it out.'

"That's because I'm tired." Louis said as he closed his eyes.

"And horny."

"What?" Louis sat up in the bed and looked down at a smiling Zayn. "What'd you say?"

"I said that you're horny."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Zayn, no the hell I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I felt it."

"Oh god, can we just go to sleep."

"No." Zayn sat up on the bed also. "I want to try something with you."

Louis freaked out a bit. From the way Zayn was staring at him, Louis knew it was nothing innocent that Zayn wanted to try. Louis looked at him warily. "What do you want to try?"

"You're horny and," Zayn lifted the blanket. "Quite frankly, so am I. We can help each other out."

"What the fuck!? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gay."

"I know, neither am I but I want to try something other than my own hand. This doesn't mean we're. It's just two friends helping each other out."

Louis shook his head. "You're out of your mind." 

Louis went to throw the blanket off of himself to get out of bed but Zayn stopped him. "Let's just try it. I won't tell anyone. I promise. This'll just between us two." Zayn looked down at the tent in Louis pants. "You know you want to." And Louis started to consider it.

"How would we even, you know, do it?" 

Zayn shrugged. "We're not gonna have sex, maybe just a handjob?" Zayn stated, the last part sounding more like a question.

"I don't know Zayn, things between us might get a bit awkward. And you look like you're still high and a bit drunk and I myself don't feel that good." Louis said.

"You're right, but I know that I want to do this. Just sit back and relax, I'll go first." Zayn softly pushed Louis back against the headboard and Louis was sitting there stiff. "Louis, really? I know you've had a handjob before." Zayn said as reached down to Louis boxers.

"Yeah, I have, but not by another bloke." 

"Just sit still and try to enjoy it." Zayn straddled Louis' legs and started to slide Louis' boxers off. Louis turned his head as he lifted himself off the bed so Zayn could take the boxers off all the way off. And Louis was just so embarrassed. But once Zayn saw Louis' cock, he got nervous. He's never touched another guy and here he is, about to give his mate a handjob. Zayn grabbed Louis' cock and squeezed it, causing Louis' breath to hitch. He glided his hand up to the tip of his cock and rubbed the tip of it. And Louis arched his back.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this?" Louis said, looking up at Zayn.

Zayn Just smiled. He started to pump his cock some more while squeezing it tighter and every time Zayn got to the top his Louis' cock, he'd rubbed the tip. This was feeling to good to Louis and Zayn saw how much Louis was enjoying it so he stopped what he was doing and Louis whimpered because the feeling was just gone. "What are you doing?"

Zayn sat next to Louis and took his boxers off. "I want you to do that to me too." Louis reached over and grabbed Zayn's hard cock. Zayn followed suit and grabbed Louis' cock. Soon the two were jerking each other off and moaning. 

"Oh my god, Zayn. This isn't working. I need something else." Louis said as he stopped his actions and looked at Zayn. Zayn was feeling the same way. It was feeling good but not good enough.

"Okay." Zayn let go of Louis and got on his knees in front of Louis. He grabbed Louis' legs and pulled him down so that Louis was laying on his back. He climbed on top of him, wrapping Louis' leg around his waist.

"You better not put your dick inside me." Louis said, placing his hand on Zayn's chest to stop his actions.

"I'm not, just relax." Louis, slowly removed his hand from Zayn's chest. Zayn grabbed Louis' cock and his own and put them together. Zayn started to move his hand up and down along with his body for more friction. Zayn threw his head back as Louis grabbed the edge of the bed. 

Louis reached his other hand down to grab their cocks. "Zayn, go, oh my god. Go harder." 

Zayn pushed Louis' hand away and squeezed harder while fucking himself against Louis' cock and into his hand. Louis reached up and wrapped his hand around Zayn's neck and pulled him down. "I'm gonna cum."

Zayn grunted, "Me too." Zayn went harder and rubbed the tip of Louis cock alongside his own and Louis came.

"Oh my god. Zayn, fuck!" Louis scratched at his back and Zayn was soon cumming. He leaned down and planted his lips onto Louis and without thinking, Louis kissed him back. Zayn rolled off of his body and Louis Just laid there breathing hard.

"That was fun." Zayn said as he closed his eyes due to being tired from all that moving.

Louis looked over toward Zayn. "No one can know. Not even Liam." Louis said knowing that Liam was also close with Zayn. 

"I know Louis. I'm not gonna tell anyone." The two got comfortable under the blanket and Zayn fell asleep. Louis couldn't sleep though. He just couldn't believe that happened and that he actually enjoyed it. He put his hand under the pillow he was laying on and fluffed it a bit. Once the pillow felt like the feel of it improved, he closed his eyes and soon fell into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it


End file.
